


Dancing Dragon

by LoveMachine



Category: dancing dragon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I (Solar) do the Seth paragraphs<br/>And my friend (Sunny) does the Jayy paragraphs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two guys can switch between human and dragon, they meet at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sooo underConstruction

A boy was on his way to the bar, cigarette between his lips. He wasn't quite a boy, he was in the stage of his life transitioning to a man. Or so that's how he saw it. He wore a sour look adorned by a black eye, bloody nose and a split lip. A tight black tank top clung to his small, lean frame and blue athletic shorts hung from his hips. There were freckles splashed all over his face and shoulders. His dark hair was shaved short on the back and sides of his head and the rest was fluffy and styled upwards on the top.

Seth knew he had a few too many drinks that night, but he threw caution to the wind as he downed another glass. He had nothing to worry about, because it was quite hard to get himself drunk, no matter how many the shots or how hard the liquor. Pulling on the hem of his burgundy t-shirt, he snuck a glance at himself in the glass; not that it really mattered, aside from the whites of his eyes, he couldn't tell apart his brown from the darkness of the club. Running a hand through his long dreadlocks, the teen turned around in the chair to watch the more active participants of this bar.

Jayy stepped inside and a chorus of voices greeted him. The boy crossed the floor and sat at his usual stool at the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

Taking a glance around the dimly-lighted floor, Seth watches the sloppy dancing-if he could call it so- around the room. He loathed how these people could happily move in such a fashion without a care, throwing their bodies onto each other and forgetting all about the harmony and movement that dance truly requires.

Jayy sipped at his whiskey, looking around the bar until he saw Seth. He sat frozen for a moment, before turning back and facing straight again. 'damn' he thought to himself.

Getting frustrated enough to do something about the situation, Seth emptied from the seat and cautiously walked to the dance floor; the flashing lights and loud noise making him hyper alert, his body on edge. With the limited space he had, the male moved his body in a way that reminded him of leaves in the wind, graceful and flowing- never touching the ground.

Jayy watched, smiling to himself. He envied Seth's movement. He seemed so free, so happy. Jayy was envious of that too.

Feeling the gaze of the people around him, Seth continued to dance along the floor. For once, he didn't care about the murmurs, he didn't fear the eyes upon him. It's been so long since he could feel like this again, and he didn't want to lose this moment. Spinning on his heel, Seth leapt through the air as he started to lose his balance. Trying to regain himself, he leaned unsteadily and tumbled into a nearby table. His adoring crowd turned into a sea of laughter, the jealous whispers became jeers that surrounded him. He started to shake.  



	2. The Chase

Jayy stood and rushed over and helped him up. "hey man, you okay?" He asked in a kind voice, standing Seth up and dusting him off. Now that he was closer and could get a good look at his face, Jayy's small crush embedded itself onto his heart.  


Snapping out of his shaking daze, Seth looked up to find a stranger helping him, which was...unexpected. Quickly sizing up the man showed that Seth was at least a head taller than the former, which put him at an advantage if this guy turns out to be dangerous. "T-thank- I mean, Yeah! I'm alright." Seth trails off as he pats his clothes free of any dirt. "I'm fine."  


Jayy smiled up at him and grabbed Seth's hand with his own. "Wanna come sit next to me?" He offered with a wink. "I'll buy you a drink." 

Seth turned to the shorter man and blushed, taken aback. "Sure, yeah." He stammered as they moved toward the bar stools. *After all, this is a bar, everyone comes here for one reason, and that reason's obvious.*Seth thought to himself as he eyed Jayy's back as they walked.  


Jayy's hips swayed as he walked and guided Seth to where he left his drink. Jayy swept his gaze across Seth's body, coming to the conclusion that he was, in fact, attractive. "so... what's your name, cutie?" He purred. 

Seth saw the sideways glaces he were getting, and was relieved that his possible feelings weren't unrequited ones. "Seth, is my name." After a second thought, he noticed that this man is talking to him like he would any dame on the street. Seth tensed as he began to feel uneasy. "What's your name?" 

Jayy downed the rest of his whiskey then licked a stray drop off his lip. "Jayyme. But you can call me Jayy.~" he cooed, placing his elbows on the counter and his small chin in his hands. "So, I saw you dancing..."  


Seth looks down at his feet, now sore from the intense movements he was so caught up in. "Everyone saw me dancing, as everyone had seen me fall. If you're trying to embarrass me further than I already am, I'm not interested in anything you have to offer." It seemed like forever since he picked up his glass, but he couldn't bother to try to drink his problems; the attempts would just go in vain.  


Jayy was taken aback. "Not at all! I just wanted to tell you how much I loved it! Everyone loses their balance here and then." He scooched his chair closer to Seth. But he froze when he caught a whiff of Seth, then he leaned in closer and sniffed his neck a little. "Hey..." He whispered. 

Startled from the sudden intrusion of space, Seth jumps in his stool and soon finds it on the back legs. Before he could react, the once-elegant dancer finds himself on the floor again, gathering unwanted attention from the people nearest to him. With a glare at Jayy, Seth picks himself off the floor and stomps to the quieter part of the club. Passing a few more comfortable single chairs, he assumes this area as the lounge. With a glance around to make sure nobody is near, he gets comfortable on a sofa against a wall. Hands behind his head and ankles crossed, Seth lets himself daydream to forget the events that just happened. 

Jayy was determined, he knew he caught the scent of another dragon and he just had to find out. Jayy located Seth in a matter of minutes. "Seth!" Jayy tried to get his attention, standing in front of him, "we really need to talk." the once playful boy was all serious now.  


Seth frowned as he opened his eyes only to reveal the smaller man infront of him. "Leave me alone, you've done a great job at making things worse already, what more could you ask for?" He whispered. Sizing up Jayy, Seth knew he didnt want to fight, no matter who the opponent was. He was tempted to push him out of the way and make a run for it, though.  


"Please listen to me! I didn't mean to startle you...but I caught your scent...I know what you really are." He said calmly but surely. he sat next to him, his gold eyes intense. "I don't want to embarrass you any further... But I've never met another one of my kind before..." He confessed, looking down at his scrawny legs.  


Heaving a deep sigh, Seth ran a hand through his dreadlocks and looked to the cieling. "I knew you were a dragon before my little...stunt, on the dancefloor. You made it pretty obvious, actually."  


Jayy was shocked. "I..i did?" Jayy was distressed, wondering if he was suspicious in any way. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. 

Seeing his naive, jerky movements; Seth relaxed a bit, only then noticing how stiff his posture was. "It's alright, though. If you're looking for others like us, they'll find you first. And if they dont, odds are they dont want to be found." Seth smiled.  


Jayy sighed and slouched. "I see..." He turned to Seth and swept his gaze over him again, shifting again. "So um.." He started awkwardly, "Were you looking for others?" 

Seth slowly shook his head. "I've met some, but I prefer to keep to myself. Just watching others go about their lives, and hardly interacting..execpt for, you know." Inside of his Toms shoes, he flexed his toes.

Jayy cocked his head to the side, perfectly feigning confusion. "No I don't know." Jayy leaned in alittle. He's always been a lightweight when it comes to drinking and he's pretty buzzed. 

Seth blinked as he sniffed the air. "You're inebriated. And you're giving off pheramones." He winced as he covered his nose. "Do you need someone to take you home, if it's not too far?" 

Jayy scooted a little closer to him. "If you come with me ~" he cooed, leaning forward onto Seth's chest, Swiping his forked tongue across his lips.


	3. The Walk

Seth frowned as he gently pushed away his new "friend" and held out a hand to help him up. "Just tell me where to go and we'll be there in no time."

Jayy sighed and took it, standing up. "I don' wanna go home." He whined. "I wan' stay with youuu." He bounced a little, holding into Seth's one hand with both of his.

Taking a look around the scene, Seth noticed there being a greater amount of younger people than there were before. He guessed that the teenagers would be coming in at this time, but expected to avoid confrontation. They were always reckless, ruthless, and loud. Unlike him in every way. "We cant stay here, and your place is our best bet." Seth took another look around. "Now lead the way."

Jayy groaned, walked out and down the street the opposite way he came, staggering a little and struggling to stay on his feet.

Seth followed the man and growled to himself. He disregarded every stray thought of any attempt at taking him home and wondered how young the victim would have to be if he gets charged for kidnapping.

Jayy tripped with a squeal and landed flat on his face. "Oooowwwwwwcchhhhh..." He whined, he sat up and his nose had begun to bleed again.

"God dammit..." Seth trailed off as he crouched down in front of Jayy. "Get on my back, then. I don't like seeing this many people at night, especially if they start staring because you have blood on your face."

Jayy sniffled and nodded, climbing into the larger man's back then sighing contently.

Seth stood with Jayy clutching onto him with only a slight protest from his legs. "Alright, now where do I go?"

"Ummmmmmm" he hummed. "I dunnooo" he giggled and snuggled into Seth's back.

"God DAMMIT!" Seth yelled into the sky. Turning on his heels, he speed walked in the opposite direction. With a series of curses and a sharp right turn, Seth stood at the door of a ratty hotel. He adjusted their combined weight as he braced his left leg. "Don't fall." Seth whispered absentmindedly as he quickly spun around on the instep of his foot. In the single spin, he surveyed his surroundings and considered it safe to enter.

Jayy giggled, hanging on tight to Seth's shoulders. "Again again!~" he sang childishly. He pecked a kiss on the back of Seth's neck. "This is fuuunn~"


	4. The Room

Despite the unpleasant shiver going down his neck, Seth continued to walk into the hotel. In an attempt to ignore the growth on his back, he looked around from the peeling polka-dot wallpaper, to the garbage scattered around their feet. "Truly disgusting.." He murmured, turning to take the steps. "We're going up from here, alright?"

Jayy nodded, purring a little. "Are we goin to your roooooommmmm?" He hummed, playing with Seth's dreads.

Seth padded his way up six flights of stairs effortlessly, opening the metal door that enters into the hallways was a breeze. He stopped to remember his room number as he slowly walked the floor. Making an irritated face, he turned and stopped at the door with a tattered metal "98". "We're here, you can get down now." Seth sighed.

"Awww already??" He pouted, stepping down. He stood, wobbly. "Thanks Seth ~" he cooed, bracing himself on the dirty wall. "P-promise you won't murder me?" He teased.

Tensing at this, Seth quietly fiddled with the key to open the door. Inside the room isn't much better than the rest of the hotel. There being a musty. damp scent in the air added to the gloomy atmosphere. The only furniture being a queen size bed in the farthest right corner, and a couch facing a wall with a picture of a falcon. Books about birds and wind currents are piled neatly on a crate beside the couch. Other than the few plants in the windowsill, everything had dull, lifeless colors in the room.

Jayy looked around the room, taking note of the common birds and flying theme. "....You like flying...huh?" He deadpanned.

"I study aerodynamics for a living." Seth said as he walked closer to Jayy. "Now that we're here.." He trailed off as he took in the other's scent, standing over him. His pupils turned to slits for the split second it took to push Jayyme onto the bed. Satisfied, he let out a breath and sat on the couch. "..you should go to sleep, since you'll have quite a hangover in the morning."

Jayy got excited for a moment and pouted. "Hhneeeeyyy.....don't be a tease!" He sat up and started to pull his tank top off and laid back down. "C'mon... I can tell that YOU can tell that i'm due for my heat~" he purred, opening his legs.

Seth blushed as he grumbled to himself. "You're drunk, and I'm not fucking a drunk guy, especially when it's considered rape in most places." He hissed as he looked away from Jayy, and picked up a random book to read.

Jayy pouted, "c'moooonnn" he purred, putting his hands behind his head. "I wan' iiiit" he whined, trying to get the bigger man's attention.

"Hmm.. I think I heard that drinking water beforehand helps for hangovers.." Seth noted absentmindedly, looking up at a wall. Getting up, he walks beside the bed, ignoring the other man's position. "I could go get you some water, there's none here, but I could go grab some. And grow up, you sound like a child." Seth made a face. "My standards aren't This low, this place is disgusting, and not an area for fucking in any kind of way." With a start for the front door, he asked "Well do you want the water?"

"No I want yoooouuuu." He whined, rolling over onto his stomach. watching Seth walk across the room. "Jus' c'mereee" he whined. "Please please pleeeeaaasseeee!!"

Sighing, he turned, crossing the room in long strides. Seth grabbed the smaller's arm and pulled him so he was flush with his chest. As he cupped Jayy's face in his hand, he asked lowly "Is this what you want?"

Jayy gasped, he's face flushed. "Y-yeah" he stuttered and clutched at his arms. He squirmed under him, biting his lower lip.

Caressing the small of Jayyme's back, Seth meets their lips, kissing him deeply as he pulled him in closer.

Jayy wrapped his arms around Seth's shoulders, kissing him back drunkenly. He pulled away for a moment. "L-lay off my back, will ya?" He said, breathless.

Chuckling, Seth gently lowers Jayy back to lying down on the bed. "I'll go get you that water now." He smiled as the space between them increased, "I'll be back in about an hour. Try to get some rest, alright?"

Jayy puffed out his cheeks and huffed. "No fair!!" He rolled into his back, revealing two symmetrical and ugly scars running down his back where his wings would be attached. "You're a big ol'meanie tease"


	5. The Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((individuals are born into 3 roles, alpha, beta, omega. omg wikipedia says its a kink trope))  
> [1:10:32 AM] Sunny: ((but basically omegas go though heat cycles and are fertile))  
> [1:10:50 AM] Sunny: ((alphas are strong leader types))  
> [1:11:00 AM] Sunny: ((betas are basically normal))

Running up the stairs, Seth noticed it had been two and a half hours since he'd left. Grocery bag in-hand, he trudged up the last step and down the corridor, panting. He paused at the door, noticing a bite-mark on his hand that the adrenaline didn't let him feel. Doing a quick body check, Seth noted the bite mark, along with long scratches along his left cheek and arm. Deciding to pursue ahead, he opened the door. "Sorry for being late and everything, I got caught up in things."

Jayy looked at him, "what the fuck happened to you??" He stood and hurried over to him, checking him over. "who did this to you!?"

Shrugging, Seth replied "A fox got to me on my way here. It's no trouble, though. All It'll do is leave a few scars. Here's your water." Handing out the water, he also put a box of aspirins on the foot of the bed. "Take these when you wake up tomorrow. It's already 3'am so you should start on that now." Seth yawned as he sprawled onto the couch.

Jayy groaned. "whatever." He drank the water and laid down. He fell asleep pretty quickly and woke up late the following morning.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Seth walked in with a bag of McDonalds in his hand. "You're up, here. take some food." He said as he threw the bag in Jayy's general direction. "After that, you're leaving." He growled in an annoyed tone.

Jayy blinked, no memory of the events of last night. "um..." He looked down at the greasy paper bag in his arms.

Seth put one foot against the door and leaned on it. "Yes?" He asked as he crossed his arms, one now being wrapped with bandages. A small square of cloth covered his left cheek, held down with medical tape.

The smaller dragon looked him up and down. "any chance... You will tell me who you are?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Seth let out a long sigh. "You wandered into my dingy apartment, fell asleep, and now I'm bringing you food. Get out."

Jayy nodded, thinking he must have done something to piss off this stranger. He stood and located his shirt. "i'm...sorry to intrude... I won't bother you again...it gets lonely, you know? Being the last of your species..." He said lamely before putting his shoes on.

Raising an eyebrow at the stark contrast in personality, Seth started feeling pity for his friend. "Hey, wherever you're going, I'll walk you there, if you'd like." He said in a softer tone. "Sorry for being so harsh...So, where are you going anyway?"

"home..I guess..." He looked at the food in his hands "you can.keep the food its....its okay......" He was really bashful...casting his eyes to the ground.

Tilting his head in confusion, Seth steps closer to Jay. " What's up with you? You're nothing at all like yesterday." He said as he wore a worried look on his face.

"I um.... i'm sorry" he mumbled. "i was...really drunk and i'm.... I'm about to um..." He mumbled, face flushed.

Worried for his new friend, Seth did his best to look him in the eye. "You're about to..?" He trailed off, waiting for Jayy to finish the sentence.

Jayy covered both of his eyes with his fists, obviously embarrassed. "i...i i'm sure I already told you..." Jayy was sure the hormonal imbalance in his body wag influencing how he was acting.

Seth didnt have a clue as to what the other was talking about, but he knew his new friend was upset. In an attempt to soothe Jayy, he wrapped his arms around him, closing the distance between them. Nuzzling into his neck, Seth whispered "Tell me what's wrong, and I'll fix it."

Jayy's face flushed and he mumbled into his shoulder. "y-you cant- I mean you d-don't have..." He was a mess. He squirmed in Seth's grip.

"I dont have what? We're friends, arnt we?" Seth said as he held Jayy in his embrace; ignoring his protests.

Jayy wriggled some more. "i'm...i'm about to start my heat, okay??" He blurted out, face red. "now let me gooooo" he whined.

Stammering, Seth let go of the trapped man. "O.oh..oh, well.." Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure. "Listen, if you learned how to blend in with the humans better, your heat wouldn't effect you as much as it does now."

Jayy pouted at him, not appreciating the scolding, "how would you know? You don't smell like an omega to me."


	6. The Memories

Seth sat at the foot of the bed with a sigh. "You would call me a Beta, but we dragons don't go by those terms anymore; we're all equal in the human cities." He took a look around the small apartment. "Are you sure you don't remember me?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Jayy scratched at the beck of his head, thinking. "I remember...you dancing. Really beautifully...then I remember flirting with you.... But nothing else, no" he finished lamely, trying hard to keep his urges at bay.

Quickly leaving his spot, Seth stood in front of Jayy for a second before he leaned down and kissed him deeply, feeling under his shirt as his fingers trailed every muscle. "Do you remember me now?" He cooed when he pulled himself off of the others mouth.

Jayy was stunned, he blinked the stars out of his eyes. "y...yeah..." He uttered in a high pitched voice. "what um... What did you say your name was?" he looked at his face, as if memorizing it.

Frowning, Seth wished that he would've remembered everything, but since he doesn't, he'll have to teach the smaller man. "My names Seth." He purred. "Seth. S. E. T. H." He enunciated each letter with a kiss onto Jayy's neck.

Jayy gasped at the sudden attention, although it wasn't unwelcome, he purred at the kisses. He liked this Seth much more than the one he woke up to.

Seth blew into his ear. "It's alright that you don't know me from then, I can teach you about the person I am no.." Seth trailed off, shaking his head. The pheromones had to have been getting to him. "I'm, I'm sorry..I just couldn't help myself for a second." He confessed as he closed his eyes.

Jayy pouted, he wanted to continue but he didn't want to do anything Seth wasn't comfortable with. He touched his neck where Seth was previously pressing his lips against. "i...i should go then?" He said, slight disappointment in his voice.

"I'll come with you." The thought perked up Seth as he looked for confirmation from Jayy.

Jayy nodded. "I...don't see why not?" He answered.

Seth smiled, slipping on his toms as he bounced around the room. Reaching under the worn-down bed, he pulls out a small container full of clothes. Taking out a black shirt with floral collar, Seth quickly changes out of his burgendy tee and into the fresh cloth. "Lead the way." The man beamed as he opened the door.

Jayy took in all he could when Seth took off his shirt. when he opened the door the smaller dragon left the apartment and made his way to the street. "this way~" he cooed.

Seth's smile quickly faded as they went down the streets. Glancing around, he thumbed his pockets while picking up the pace. "How far..do you live anyway? You couldn't remember the way there last night." He asked.

Jayy shrugged. "I love pretty close to the bar." He walked towards the bar and passed it.

Seth stopped in his tracks as he contemplated punching Jayy so hard in the face that he'd taste Seth's skin pigment. Nearly tripping over asphalt, the brunet came to his senses and continued to follow him along the roads.

Jayy stopped and waited for Seth to catch up. "well, I can't blame my drunk, heated self to want to go home with you." He semi-flirted.

Noticing his tone, Seth let out a breath. "It's a shame that you only feel that way when you're drunk and heated." He smiled, following closely behind as he tied his dreads into a ponytail with one of the longer ones.

Jayy shrugged. "I mean, drunk and heated is my most vulnerable time ~" he purred. "I think I wouldn't be able to resist you anyway"

Distracted by his words, Seth bumped into the omega, nearly losing his balance in the proess. Wrapping his arms around Jayy from behind, he felt the heat that radiated from him, and wondered how a person so small could be so warm. Seth found himself not caring about the setting, and licked the smaller man's ear. "Maybe you should stop resisting.." He whispered in a raspy voice.


	7. The Smoke

Jayy gasped at the sudden contact and the wetness on his pointed earlobe. "y...you should've said that before we left..." He panted.

"Before..we.." Seth's eyes widened as he stopped his movements, taking a mental recap of everything that just happened. "Your pheromones.." he whimpered as he released his grip on the other, though frowning at the coolness replacing where Jayy used to be. "Can we just get inside already? Who knows how much attention we could have brought onto us. Was anyone watching?" Were some of the string of worries Seth started pouring out before doing a 360 on his heel to survey the area. "Lets go, you said it was close!"

Jayy groaned. "you're killing me!" He can't handle the latching and licks and kisses. he hurriedly walked towards his apartment.

Staying on his heels, Seth followed while doing his best to hide the bulge in his pants. "Ah, you're in a better neighborhood than I am, that's nice." He said under his breath, trying to grasp a casual conversation.

"yeah I guess" he mumbled, pretty aroused from Seth's touchiness. They arrived at the apartment building where Jayy led Seth to the basement. The very lowest one, right above the surface of the ground. "heeeere we are... Home sweet home..." The apartment was small. There was no furnishings save for a futon and a small, old television. There was clothes strewn about in the living room.

Rushing himself into the room, Seth breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against a wall. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it..out there." The dark skinned man said as he ran a hair through his ponytail. "But this place smells like you..In a way, It's comforting."

Jayy blushed as he shut the door, locking it behind him. "are you saying I stink?" He joked, sitting on his dingy futon, smirking at his guest.

Hearing the lock click into place, Seth stared at the other person in the room. His whole body tensed as his fight-or-flight instincts were coming back to him. Standing, he took a stable yet defensive position. "Why'd you lock the door?" He asked as he brought himself to full height.

"hm?" He looked at the other dragon. "oh, force of habit I've had some... Unwanted visitors..." He stretched out on the small futon. "you can go if you like... Thanks for walking me home and taking care of my horny, drunk ass."

Hearing Jayy's reasoning, Seth relaxed, walking with a light gait and taking a seat on the opposite side of the futon. "What kind of unwanted visitors?"

"don't worry about it" he mumbled, obviously a sore subject. He stood up, "excuse me." He walked down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Frowning, Seth sprawled on the couch, waiting for Jayyme's return. Absentmindedly picking up a stray shirt on the floor, he focused on the material it was made of; rubbing the cloth between his fingers every now and again.

Jayyme returned, now wearing a gray tee shirt with a crinkled motorcycle graphic on it and a pair of short black shorts. He saw what his friend was doing and giggled. "so, you like my shirt?"

"Yeah, though it's pretty thick..I was wondering if you fly." Seth asked, turning to face the stud in the tee. He looked the other over, and wondered how he changed clothes, and what he looks like without them. "F..fly, I mean, with wings! Dragon."

Jayy stiffened, biting his lip. "i used to... i....my wings are gone..." He mumbled sadly. He turned around and lifted up his shirt, showing the other his two scars on either side of his spine, starting at his shoulder blades and ending at the small of his back. The lines angling inwards towards the bottom. The scars were bumpy and jagged, as if the cut was made hastily.

Seth made a pained face, looking at Jayy's scars. Being stripped of wings isn't a life worth living to him, and builds a new found respect for Jayy for dealing with it so well. "How'd it happen, if you're alright with me asking.." In an attempt to not stare, Seth found himself watching the man's lower back, and how the fabric of his shorts swayed with every movement. Looking down, Seth discovered small holes in the furniture, and that his claws had been unsheathed. Fearing for his remaining self-control, he put them away immediately.

Jayy pushed his shirt down. "they got cut off, okay??" He snapped, he sat on the floor and flopped down. He wasn't quite comfortable enough with Seth yet to tell him the whole reason behind it. "i loved flying...my wings were so beautiful... And there gone." He said sourly.

Seth, placing a hand on Jayy's shoulder, wanted to comfort his friend. "Flying or not, none of that makes you any less of a dragon. One of the pride." He wore a smile, to possibly ease some of the pain, though he knew flying was one of the most glorious things of being such a legendary and powerful creature.

Jayy just stood in silence for a few beats. "i'm still a freak." He deadpanned, wrapping his arms around himself. He turned to Seth and sighed. "don't you think?"

Seth stood from his perch on the couch, only to sit down beside Jayy. "Of course you're not, you're a beautiful person with an amazing personality." He hushed as he wrapped the smaller in a warm hug. "It doesn't matter to me at all, because it doesn't change who you are."

Jayy smiles and leaned into the embrace, grinning. "thanks, that makes me really happy to hear..." He looked up at the bigger man. "can I see your wings?"

Seth winced and let go of Jayy's body, leaning in the opposite direction in favor of his warmth and pheromones. "No.." The word came off as harsh, though his smile showed he meant well. "My wings arnt something to be seen in such an environment." He cheerfully added, trying to make up for his blunt statement.

Jayy frowned. "okay" he pouted and snuggled into his chest. "when will you show meeeee??"

"When I can show you everything." Seth paused, adjusting his position so he could comfortably support the other's weight. "But, I don't think the others wouldn't like it."

"the others?" He questioned. "what others? And why wouldn't they like it?"

Taking a deep breath, Seth found himself holding in the air until the last possible second. Large puffs of smoke poured out of his mouth when he opened it again. He subconsciously repeated this act as the silence grew.

Jayy sat up and looked at his friend, worried. "what're you doin'??"

Stopping the process, Seth closed his mouth, and slowly looked to Jayy. His pupils were just black slits among a sea of amber. The smoke held in his mouth billowed out of his nostrils, making his eyes appear to glow through the darkness. Seth closed his eyes and tilted his head back, wishing to return back to his normal senses.

Jayy scooted back, afraid. "...Seeeeeth? You're scaring me...." He called out, still slowly scooching back.

Seth's movements were slow and precise. Settling his weight on his hands, he pushed himself up from his relaxed sitting position and crept closer to Jayy. Crouching, Seth ignored how their noses were close enough to touch, as he breathed a pillar of smoke into the younger man's face.

Jayy turned his head and coughed. he tried to lean away but he effectively backed himself up against a wall. He brought his scrawny knees up to his chest. "Seth please stop."

With a single, slow blink, Seth reached out a hand to Jayy's face. Softly gripping his jaw, the larger dragon turned his head to face him. "There's a reason..that dragons don't care for one another." He breathed, even still, puffs of smoke escaped his parted lips.

Jayy was trembling and coughing a little. "p....please let me go!" He pleaded, struggling weakly in his grip. Both his small hands white-knuckling on Seth's wrist. Jayy feared his life my end.

Pursing his lip, Seth let go of him and took a few steps back to give Jayy the personal space he needed. As his pupils dilated and the smoke cleared, Seth's breathing regulated. "Don't look for any other dragons, we're all the same." The man hushed as he sat back on the futon.


	8. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW  
> +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
> Seth unlocked secret weapon: Tentabulge!  
> All these fuckin one-liners make me cringe.

Jayy sat in the corner trembling and holding himself. "g...get out...." He whispered.

Turning to Jayyme, Seth got up from the couch. "I didn't mean to do it so roughly, I just wanted you to look at me, at a dragon." He pleaded.

He stood, "what the fuck were you doing!?" He yelled. "it freaked me out!!"

Flinching, Seth stammered. "I-I was showing you how most dragons react to being confronted. But..I'm afraid that I'm one of them.. This is why I live away from the city, I can't bear humans and dragons are too hostile! We're deadly!"

Jayy was confused. "I didn't confront you..." He said. "I just...wanted to see your wings...that's all...." He trailed off, looking at the ground.

"In a locked room. I can't relax, because I don't trust myself, especially not in close proximity to you. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have." He looked down at his shoes. The more human I am, the less dangerous. The more of a dragon you see, the easier it is to lose myself."

Jayy wanted to embrace him, but he kept his distance, standing in silence. He studied the man.

"I can't breathe fire, either. I know it sounds like a joke, but I guess what we breathe reflects our personality." Seth chuckled dryly. "And I'm all smoke and mirrors."

Jayy sighed and scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand, pulling at the skin. "good. My family died in a fire when I was 10... I don't like breathing fire.

"At least you have the choice. It's a dragon's strongest weapon." Seth turned and lied down, facing the couch cushions.

Jayy huffed and pouted as he let his long, golden tail appear as he approached the larger man and hugged his back. "I'd prefer if you couldn't. I despise fire.

Turning in place, he hugged Jayy, reveling in his scent, and how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. "I heard about these couches, they turn into beds, right?" Seth asked into the other's shoulder.

Jayy nodded. "It also doubles, AS my bed." He joked but not really. "why, you tired?"

"I'd rather not go home tonight, If that's alright with you." Seth voiced as he unlocked himself from Jayy and moved to a wall in an attempt to stay out the way.

Jayy sighed, disappointed. "you can stay here." He said, tail swaying gently. "we can share the futon ~"

Trying to avert his eyes from the golden scales, Seth undressed. Pulling his black shirt over his head, he folded and placed it on the TV. After doing the same with his pants, he looked around at all of the clothes littering the floor.

Jayy smiled, admiring the man before him. "hello there ~" he purred as he stood and folded the futon flat, then laid on it.

Seth blushed as he laid on the bed next to Jayy. "I hurt you before, and yet you trust me enough to lie with me?" He wore a pained face, remembering his past actions.

Jayy shrugged. "whatever. You only die one, might as well make it interesting, yeah?" He joked, walking his fingers up the other mans chest.

Shivering at the touch, Seth smiled. "You sound like one of the humans." Bringing his face closer to Jayy's, but hesitates as he looks him in the eyes.

Jayy rolled his eyes. "I don't have much hope." He admitted, sitting up then standing.

Seth sat up with a questioning look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Just getting a blanket." He said before turning and retreating into his room.

Watching Jayy's tail as he exited the scene, Seth wished he could do the same. He wished to trust himself to be more comfortable in his own skin. He wished he was more like Jayyme..

Jayy returned with a quilt and two pillows and he tossed them on Seth. "okay bedtiiime~" he flopped on the futon, purring.

Seth smiled, laying the pillow aside. "You sleep fully-clothed? Is that another human custom you picked up?" He joked. Even though he had on boxers, they were loose and thin enough for his liking.

Jayy giggled. "not usually." under the blanket, he pulled his shorts off, as if it made a difference. "there, you happy?"

"Almost.." Seth sighed contently as he gently touched Jayy's tail, running his fingers from the base to the tip. "You look amazing.." He hushed, wincing as he continued to fight off the pheromones messing with his head.

Jayy purred, and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "so do you..." he saw him wince and pouted. he leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "don't fight it."

Seth leaned his head on Jayy's shoulder, kissing and lightly biting the tan skin. "I'm dangerous.." He panted in between bites.

Jayy gave him a breathy laugh, tilting his head to give him more room. "I don't care..." He rubbed Seth's back. "I want you"

Placing his hands on the small of the other man's back, Seth lifts him up and sits upright, placing Jayy on his lap. With one amber eye, he hisses "No matter what, don't let me kiss you."

Jayy pouted, sticking out his lower lip and bounced a little on his lap. "but that's my favorite paaaart! You kiss so goooooood." He whined, hands on the others chest and rubbed his toned pecs.

Feeling his bulge unsheath, Seth hissed as it touched the fabric against his boxers. Blushing heavily, he dragged his forked tongue along the length of Jayy's neck. "No..kisses.." He breathed.

Jayy felt the bulge under him grow and ground his hips down in it. "why noooot?" he whined between smooches to Seth's neck.

"Nnn..!" Seth bit his lip. His other attempts at answering the questions simply became a series of moans as his bulge started to poke out of his boxers. Even there, he could feel the other's heat on his sensitive member.

"Tell me why or we'll stop ~" he teased, reaching down with his hand and palming him through the thin cloth separating them.

Gasping, Seth holds the back of Jayy's head and pulls him into a deep kiss, forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth. Lost in the moment, he bucks his hips instinctively, wanting his needs to be met.

Jayy grinned into the kiss, pleased that he got what he wanted. He snaked his tongue into the others mouth, humming in delight.

Playfully biting the omega's tongue, Seth's long, whip-like tail appeared from behind him. Making quick work of tying Jayy's hands with it, Seth held them above his head, never stopping the kiss.

Jayy gasped, but allowed him to restrain him, however he really didn't know what else to do but continue making out and wriggling his hips.

Smirking, Seth tightened his hold on the man's wrists as he slowly breathed smoke into the other's mouth, loving the taste of charcoal on his tongue.

Jayy coughed and turned his head away. "nnnnoooo smooooke," he whined. "I wanna breatheee!!"

His smile vanished as he glared down Jayy. "Be quiet." he ordered in a deeper, rougher voice. Leaning back in to the kiss, Seth felt along the ridges of Jayy's body, starting at his neck and pausing at his hips. He smiled into the kiss once more as his fingers trailed downward.

Jayy shivered, he liked the way Seth's hands trailed down his body and it went straight to his groin. the smaller man ground his hips down once again.

Pulling back from the kiss, Seth licked his lips as his tail released it's hold on Jayy's wrists. "Open your mouth." He commanded impatiently, looking over the other's shaking body with interest.

Confused, Jayy did what he was told. 'he better not blow fuckin smoke in my face' was a thought that crossed his mind.

Seth flashed his fangs as he slid his tail into his mouth. The moist, narrow entry caused him to let out a low moan. He contemplated just tail-fucking his skull in until his pretty face starts gasping for air. "Alright~" Seth moaned as he quickly replaced his tail with his tongue. Finding that Jayy deserved his own pleasure, he wrapped the wet tail around his bulge, squeezing it for his own amusement.

Jayy coughed and wiped his mouth. "A warning would've been nice..." He mumbled then gasped as the other's tail wrapped around his bulge. "Oh God- ooowww." he whined, "Scales...rough..." He panted, tugging at his shirt collar. He moaned into Seth's mouth, wrapping his arms around the larger person's neck.

"I've never met a dragon as weak as you." Seth grumbled in a rough tone, squeezing his tail into a tighter grip. Repositioning Jayy to lay flat on his back, he cut through the other's underwear with a sharp claw. Pulling his head back for a moment, he asked "Ready to get fucked?"

Jayy gasped. "N-no" he stammered, clutching the blankets. "G-go.easy on me...I've never done it with another dragon before..." He mumbled pathetically. His tail laid over his butt and between his legs.

Leaning in, Seth gently kissed Jayy on the lips, tongue slowly exploring his mouth as the larger man's hands thumbed the smaller's wrists as he held them together. Mouthing the word "Weak" Seth started to fill Jayy's lungs with smoke as he shivered with pleasure.

Jayy jerked his head away and coughed out the smoke. he then struggled underneath him. "No! Get off!" He cried.

Seth sighed. "You're being weak. Disappointment." He drawled as puffed smoke into Jayy's face. "You wanted this." It was easy to overpower him, having an advantage in size and strength.

Jayy shook his head. "No I didn't! I didn't want it like this...." He buried his face in the futon padding. "Please let me gooooo...."

With the lack of pheromone, Seth came to his senses, tail and claws disappearing as his eyes returned to normal. "S..shit!" He cursed, reaching out and tightly hugging his friend. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry.."

Jayy was a little shaken, he turned around to face him. "its...okay..." He said before coughing more. "I should've listened to you...."

Seth nuzzled into his friend's shoulder, whispering a string of apologies, one after the other. "I care about you too much to do this to you."

Jayy blushed, "you...care? Really?" He said, obviously astonished.

Running his fingers through Jayy's soft hair, he nodded and lightly kissed his cheek.

Jayy purred and relaxed, he stroked Seth's chest. "...do you think i'm weak?"

Seth closed his eyes. "You'e stronger than I could ever be."

Jayy smiled and kissed his eyelids. "do you wanna....try again?" He purred.

Seth held Jayy closer. "I'm afraid. I don't want to be, but I'm afraid. I can't trust myself like you can."

Jayy whined and rested his head on Seth's. "okay...I won't kiss you this time?" He bargained

"I wish I could give you my everything." Seth whispered as he kissed his friend's neck.

Jayy blushed, resting his head on Seth's shoulder. "I feel the same way..." he trailed off and inhaled the other's scent and shuttered with pleasure. "oh you smell so good...."

"I..There's something that I should tell you.." Seth frowned as he looked away. "I smell like earth and nature because I don't live here..I live in the taiga forest a whiles away from here." Letting go of Jayy, he covers his face with his hand. "I'm so bad at controlling myself because I'm basically..feral....." Seth blushed as the word came out his mouth.

Jayy sighed, face still buried in his neck. "take me with you." He said, hugging the larger dragon tight. "I fucking hate this place." Jayy didn't mind that Seth was feral, Jayy hated how domestic he had become.

Not expecting that answer, Seth moved back to look at the person he was considering as more than a friend. "But, It's secluded. Living your life in solitary isn't easy."

"oh I, the last of my spices who was orphaned at 10 and never met another dragon until I met you, never knew that." He said sarcastically. "I'd rather be alone in the middle of the woods then in a city full of people."

Seth giggled and nipped Jayy's ear playfully. "Easy there, omega."

Jayy smiled and touched foreheads with Seth. "I thought we were equal in human cities." He said, quoting the other.

"This place isn't our home, it's not where we belong." Seth said as he licked the tip of his friend's nose. "As much as I'd love to...do things, here, I wont have to hold myself back when we reach my home." He licked Jayy's ear, entranced by his partner's body. "I have special herbs back there, it lets me show my scales without affecting my personality."

Jayy nodded, only half paying attention, enjoying the attention from the larger man. "of course, I can wait..." He purred, nuzzling Seth's neck.


	9. The City

"I'm sorry for everything..that I did to you.." Seth sighed as he curled in on himself slightly. "I wont take any more risks, alright?"

Jayy pet the larger man's head, nuzzling him. "its okay. I should've listened.." He offered, trying to meet the other man's eyes. he detached himself and stood. "I was kinda into it, except the smoke." he joked before pulling off the shreds of his underwear.

As his calm face turned into one of bewilderment, Seth shot up from his spot on the bed. "O-Oh my god I'm sorry! I'll buy you some more. I didn't mean.." He trailed off as he looked up to the other man. "You were into that?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Its okay, I have plenty." He mumbled, ignoring the other's last question. "I'll be right back." He walked into his room.

"Alright." Seth chuckled as he eased himself back into the comfort of the blanket. He appreciated his new friend, and how Jayy overlooked his violent outbursts. Seth made a mental note to thank him later.

Jayy returned, wearing a new pair of boxers. He laid down next to Seth, snuggling into his chest. "I missed having someone in my bed...."

Watching him closely, Seth's interest peaked. "How many were there, before me, I mean."

Jayy sighed. "nothing serious, really..I've never liked anyone like I like you." He stated, holding Seth's dark hand and examining his fingers and the creases on his palm.

Seth blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Nothing serious." He repeated. "The last time those words were said, I was just attacked by a fox!" He joked. Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss upon Jayy's temple. "I was late that night, because a fox attacked my home in the taiga."

Jayy purred and tilted his head up."did you kill it? It was just a fox." He nuzzled Seth's neck, snuggling as close as he possibly could.

Wrapping Jayy in his arms, Seth shook his head. "No, I don't kill what isn't prey." He pointed at the scars on his left cheek and arm. "If I would've killed it, I wouldn't have these."

Jayy rolled his eyes, "I wish I could do that..." He mumbled, burying his face in Seth's chest. "Mmmm you smell really goood..." He said, muffled.

Closing his eyes, Seth nodded. "You don't kill what isn't meant to die. Besides, I don't kill foxes anyway, In respect for my mother." His limbs started to slack as his breaths grew deeper. "Go to sleep, we have a long walk tomorrow.."

Jayy nodded. "Okay...goodnight!" He pressed a kiss to the other's lips before snuggling down too sleep.

At dawn, Seth prodded at his friend's sleeping form. "It's time to wake up. We've had a full five hours to sleep, so now is about time we started moving."

Jayy mumbled and stirred. "Noooo...." He rolled over on his stomach, face in his pillow. "5 more minutes..."

"Come on, a new journey awaits us." Seth cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair. "When the sun rises, so does the forest."

Jayy purred and looked up at the other. "...Okay ~" he sat up and stretched waaaay up high and groaned.

"Is there anything you need before we get going? You haven't eaten in nearly a day." Seth cast a worried look at Jayy,

Jayy yawned, "Aaaahhhhiiiii dunno..." He mumbled. "i'm not really that hungry... "

Seth looked towards Jayy. "You should have your last human meal before you start living in the forest. Come on, we can go grab whatever you'd like; be it fish or meat, whatever you'd like. It doesn't matter, a dragon should always be well nourished to reach their full potential." Sympathy threaded his words as his expression softened.

Jayy smiled, he'd never known someone to care for him so kindly. "um....okay.... Lets go get some bacon cheeseburgers!" He suggested, standing and picking up a pair of Jeans from the floor and putting them on.

Seth shined his teeth, as flat and blunt as any humans'. Alright, but let's hurry, we have a four hour long hike ahead of us, through the dense trees and forest. The foliage will be welcoming, and we should get there before high noon, since we'll probably have hunting breaks and rests in some streams. I know all the perfect areas that we could go along the way~!" He beamed, fangs slightly protruding out from his parted lips. "It'll be fun."

Jayy smiled, "alright alright let's go ~" he hummed, exiting the apartment and locking the door.

Jogging along the sidewalk, Seth did his best to ignore any human that came within a few feet. "You know, you should have brought some spare clothes, or humanly objects. It's hard transitioning to feral life, though I assure you, we can come back to visit this city after you get adjusted. That way.." Seth paused mid-sentence, but continued his swift pace. Taking a more sober tone, he decided to finish it anyway. "That way, if you ever change your mind, you can stay here before I leave into the woods again."

Jayy nodded. "whatever, I'll be fine." He smiled, excitement in his voice. "i'm just rairnin' to go!"

After watching his partner eat the fatty food, Seth started out into the direction of the forest. With the lingering darkness hushing the city into a near-silence, Seth walked confidently and freely, his steps lighter as they seemingly glide across the ground. With an up-beat tune fresh in his mind, the man quickened his pace, breaking out into a run as the brick beneath him started to give way to the wild grass. They were about to reach the forest.


	10. The Hunt

Surprised by his sudden quickness, Jayy sprinted to catch up, feeling pressured to stay quiet in the still silence. He caught up to the taller man. "Are we getting close?"

Seth hurdled over the last of the trashcans and other forms of debris the city had to offer. Reaching a steep incline of a hill, he knew this was the reason the forest was so free of human walkways and footprints. Nearly having to climb vertically, Seth loved the feeling of moving freely throughout nature. Reaching the top of the hill, he looked and was pleased that he was high enough to overlook rooftops.

Jayy grinned ear to pointed ear as the traversed the terrain, slowly getting closer to their destination. He hadn't been out in the wilderness for 8 or 9 years and it felt good to be back. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he sighed heavily. "This is great!" He panted.

Glancing back, Seth made sure that his partner was close enough and out of danger. "There's a faster route, but it's too dangerous to go through for someone unfamiliar with the terrain." He smiled, breaking into another run through trees and around their branches.

 

Jayy frowned. "I can handle it!" He called out, catching up to him. "let's just go! I'll be fine!" He said, panting a little. He hadn't run like this in years, but it felt good.

"Not this time, there's sights I want you to see!" He yelled as the distance between them increased. Seth could run this path with his eyes closed, memorizing every stump and turn. Noticing a squirrel up ahead, Seth ran faster, unleashing the claws of a dragon. Sharp talons jutting out from scales of deep browns and specks of blue seemed to slice through the air as he was close enough to tackle his prey.

Jayy slowed and eventually stopped, he leaned forward, hands on his knees, panting. "i.... could actually see them....if you.... Slowed down!" He called, hoping the other wasn't to excited to tune him out.

Hearing his friend's dying enthusiasm, Seth ran to his side. Holding up a squirrel with bleeding gashes through it's eyes and convulsing limbs, he asked "Do you want to gut it, or should I?" He turned the squirrel around in his clawed vice-grip and licked his lips.

Jayy tried in vain to hide his disgust. "um...I think you should. I'm not sure how...." He mumbled.

"You'll have to eat them some time, but I guess we could feed you your first kill cooked, when we get to the house. Even though cooking such meats take away some of their nutrients, /and/ delectable taste!" As Seth talked, he hurriedly sliced open the squirrel's belly and started picking out the internal organs. "The city spoiled you, no offence. But you'll build up stamina as long as you eat what you hunt, and hunt the right things!" Carefully cutting the skin and fur off the leg, Seth held it to Jayy's nose. "Memorize the smell of things before you eat them. That way you'll know how to find one again.

Jayy flinched away when presented the raw leg. He pushed it away. "n-no thanks! I'll get around to it...." He mumbled.

Laughing, Seth brought the pieces of squirrel back to his attention, eating quickly as a trail of blood started at his mouth and dripped from his chin. "This is why I told you to eat before we left. The only reason I never ate during our days in the city is that human food is pretty revolting. But It's so nice to eat again~!" He scarfed down the last of the head and tied the pelt through one of his belt loops attached to his cargo shorts.

Jayy bit his lip as he watched the other devour the rodent. "....is it really that good?" He asked, perplexed.

"Yeah!" Seth turned his nose to the sky and closed his eyes. Abruptly sticking out a scaled hand, he pointed to a large tree in the distance, split halfway as if it had been struck by lightning. "There's one right there. Clutching the bark. Pick up enough speed to grab it before it knows what hit 'em, because I doubt you'll be skilled in stealth."

Jayy frowned. "i'm very skilled in stealth!" He said, offended. Then he poked his index fingers together. "and...i'm not that hungry. You get it."

Tilting his head to the side, Seth wiped off the fresh blood around his mouth with his arm. "You should get /some/ practice. You don't have to eat it, just catch it!" He motioned Jayy to 'go' with a flick of his wrists. Noticing his hands weren't human, he tried to change them back, to no avail.

Jayy frowned and shook his head defiantly. "nuh-uh." he crossed his arms and his tail was swishing slowly behind him.

Seth enviously stared at Jayy's tail and made a frustrated noise. "Are you ready to go, Jayy?" Not waiting for a response, he stood and continued in the direction they were going.

Confused, he followed, wondering why Seth was so frustrated. "i'm sorry?" He tried, catching up to the other.

Turning his gaze to face Jayy, he smiled. "Don't worry about it." Seth quickened his pace, but didn't run so his companion wouldn't struggle. After catching a small bird and a half hour of walking through dense forest, the trees started to space out and gradually become smaller.

Jayy looks around, admiring the landscape and natural beauty. "woooowww...." he said, amazed. "you live here?"

"Many ferals live in forests, or at least, the younger ones. The ancients-that's what we call them-- usually claim territory high in the mountain ranges. But you don't get to be an ancient until you reach a century and a half." Seth hopped out of the last bits of forest as he stood in front of an enormous waterfall, getting sprayed slightly by the refreshing mist it gave off.

Jayy stood next to his partner and looked up at him. "i'm glad you're telling me all this... I have no idea about dragon culture.... I was raised by humans."

Seth kept his eyes on the water, blinking slowly. "I'm not surprised. You wouldn't have turned out the way you did if you were raised by one of your own.." He took a moment to recall past events. "Who were the unwanted visitors who came to your apartment?"


	11. The Rabbit

Jayy stiffened, it was obviously a sore subject. "u-um....actually it was only one....several times....." He said, uncomfortable. "he was....he was the one who....who...." his voice started to shaver and crack. "....c-cut off my wings...." He stammered, tears running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin.

"W-whoah! I'm sorry..!" Seth stuttered. He didn't know the subject would've affected Jayy so quickly. "Listen, they're gone now. I'm here. I'll protect you, alright?" He held his partners cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Jayy sniffled, trying to suck it up, and leaned his head into Seth's large hand. He nodded. "y...yeah...." He mumbled, not meeting the other's gaze. The man in question did other things to traumatize the golden scaled boy. he'd rather not talk about it.

Slowly bringing Jayy closer to him, Seth wraps the small dragon in a warm embrace against the chilling mist. "I'm sorry for bringing up such a topic." Crouching in front of him, Seth waits for Jayy to get on his back. "There's a bridge up ahead, but it's unstable, and missing in a few places. I'll navigate across for the both of us."

Jayy nodded and climbed onto the other's back and clinging to the warmth. "thanks..." He mumbled, wiping the tears from his face.

Wary of the wet, wooden, bridge that they had to cross, Seth took his time crossing it. Only picking up speed when he needs to jump across large gaps, he took a considerate amount of caution while getting to the other side. "I'll have to admit, the mist actually makes me a little..nervous," Seth admitted.

"why?" He whispered, resting his head on the other's shoulder. He watched the waterfall as they continued on the path.

"I usually associate water with danger. There's an underground tunnel right below us, the route is faster than going above ground. But the thing-" Seth jumped from a rotting piece of wood, and it broke under their combined weight, causing him to lose his footing and nearly fall into the lake below. Hanging on to the adjacent wooden plank, the well-built man used his upper body strength to climb up, as he continued walking across. "Are you alright?"

Jayy had wrapped his arms and legs around the others torso, clinging for dear life. "y-yeah... I'm good!" He called, voice an octave higher than usual.

Wearing a nervous smile, Seth held onto his friend protectively. "I associate water with danger, but I don't have any sort of fear for it. It's just survival instincts, I suppose.." Reaching the end of the long wooden bridge, he stooped down to let Jayy off.

Jayy smiled and hopped down, straightening his clothes. "is there a particular reason?" He asked as they continued walking.

Looking towards the top of the waterfall, Seth shielded his hand from the sun's rays. "When we come back to here, i'll take you on a ride down that waterfall." He smiled, turning back to the trail. "And It's nearly sun-high, we're behind schedule."

Jayy frowned. "we have a schedule? How much longer until we get to your house?" He said, whining a little. "is it much further?"

Getting back into the woods was a relief. The sun was bright in the sky, and the ample shade made the weather perfect. Seth was pulled out of his trivial thoughts when his shirt snagged on a tree branch. "We're not getting there until you snatch some prey. You could use the experience." He frowned, releasing his shirt from the tree's grip and taking it off of him. "The area ahead should have some choice game. Though rabbit's aren't so easy to catch, you'd have a harder time snagging a bird."

Jayy frowned and pouted, he didn't want to hunt. He wanted to get to the house and rest. Preferably in a bed. With Seth. the smaller dragon rolled his eyes. "rabbits are no problem I used to LIVE off rabbits before....the city...." he trailed off into silence, his eyes distant.

"That means you shouldn't have trouble finding and grabbing one, then." Seth quickly found a shaded spot under a conifer tree and sat down, using his shirt as a pillow. "I'll watch you from here."

Jayy threw his head back and groaned into the sky. "fine!" He whisper-yelled at his companion before standing on all fours and morphing into his dragon form and running into the foliage.

Lying comfortably, Seth overturns a large moss-covered rock beside him. Startled, large bugs scurry in all directions, save for a slow, fat one about the size of Jayy's hand. Plucking the grub off the ground, Seth happily takes a bite from it's abdomen as it squirms. "Squishy on the outside, Juicy on the inside.." He remarks, making sure to keep an eye on the city boy.

Jayy returned sooner than expected, with three fat rabbits in his mouth. He drooped them on the other's lap and sat on the ground, licking the blood off his snout.

"Hooray!" Seth beamed, throwing up his arms happily. "Now your next training exorcise is to eat one. That's the easy part!" He said, petting one of the rabbit's soft fur as if it were alive.

Jayy snorted. "no. I'm not hungry." He morphed back into his human form, save for his tail. "YOU eat one."

Seth stares Jayy dead in the eye. In a single unblinking movement, he grabs both of the animal's hind legs and rips them both in opposite directions. Ripping the rabbit apart, blood splatters on the two of them, and much of the scene. Bending to pick a piece of flesh off of the ground near Jayy's foot, Seth put it in his mouth, slowly chewing. Staring.


	12. The Den

Jayy frowned, disgusted at what he just saw. "what the fuck is the matter with you?!" He yelled.

With a sudden sharp-toothed grin,Seth grabbed a hold of Jayy's arm after securing the remaining two intact rabbits to his belt loop. Rising to his feet, he started walking downhill. "We're all dirty, aren't we? I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't help myself." He remarked, keeping his slit eyes forward.

"ow ow Seth...ow it hurts!" He cried, trying to pry Seth's grip. "where....where are we going?" He stammered, afraid. "Seth please, you're scaring me!"

Letting go of Jayy, Seth looked over the steadily running shallow stream at the bottom of the hill."We could clean up there." He whispered as he rubbed some scales on his face. Running ahead, there was a small splash as he ducked his head underwater.

Jayy sighed and took off his shirt, wiping the blood off his face. the little dragon sat at the bank, dangling his feet in the water.

Breaching the water's surface, Seth noticed he was normal once again. Turning to Jayy with an apologetic look, he let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, you know how I get sometimes..!" He began to shake his dreadlocks in all directions to get rid of their water.

Jayy leaned away, shielding his face from the water with his arms. "i....its alright." He stood and tilted his face up to the sun, enjoying the warmth.

"This makes me glad I took off my shirt beforehand, though!" Seth voiced as he set the folded shirt on the grass beside them. "You can use it if you'd want, since there's no blood on it. On the shirt. Since yours is dirty and all." He coughed as he began splashing water onto himself to get the fresh blood off his skin.

Jayy sighed and put on the overly large shirt that hung loosely on his small frame. "....thanks." He mumbled, enjoying the smell of the shirt.

Seth points to the large hill beyond the stream, covered in nothing but lush grass save for a single curved tree on the top. "When we get to the tree, we'll be at my home."

Jayy smiled, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "really? let's get going!!" He exclaimed, hopping a little. His tail wagging.

Seth wondered why Jayy was so ready to get to his nest, but this is an important event in his life, and Seth was secretly happy that he wouldn't be alone, wasn't he..? "Alright." Brushing off his pants, he followed his freckled companion up the hill.

Jayy climbed excitedly, elated to be so far away from that damned city. Once he reached the top, he collapsed under the tree, a giggling mess.

Trudging to the top to follow Jayy, Seth stood under the giant tree, watching it's leaves rustle from silent breezes.

Jayy sat up and grinned at him. "well, can I come in?" He said playfully.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, Seth was thankful for his open-roof top floor. "Sure!" Jumping down into the large square room, Seth finally felt at home. He sat at the foot of his bed, looking around at all the items stored in the room; 4 dragon-shaped statues were held in all corners of the room, and on the long wooden drawer lain everything from scales, dragon teeth, and a few horns. placed on the walls were sketches and drawings of far away places he had traveled to. But what he loved the most was the variety of herbs and spices around the house that allowed him complete control of his powers while giving him the smell of nature.

Jayy looked around, in awe of his companion's collection. He flopped back on the bed and sighed. "what a beautiful place...." He commented, breathless. He sat up and looked at the other. "you're so lucky."

Lying back on the bed, Seth closed his eyes. "Why am I lucky?"

Jayy scooted over to the other and snuggled into his side. "you have such a lovely home. And you're so free... I'm jealous."

"I had to make my home myself, since young dragons never stay with their parents for long." Seth bit his lip and wraps Jayy around his middle, pulling him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "I worked for everything that I have."


	13. The Forgiveness

Jayy purred and nuzzled his neck and jaw, making himself comfortable. "how old are you?" He asked out of the blue, smooching the other's neck and shoulder.

"I'm twenty two."He smiled, tilting his head back into the sheets. Seth was less focused on his word as he slid his tail under the other's shirt.

Jayy blushed and giggled before sitting up. He pulled off the shirt and tossed it on the ground. The tip of his chubby tail wiggling happily.

Seth stopped his movements and stared at Jayy. "Did you just throw my shirt on the floor?"

Jayy blinked, surprised. "u-um...." He stammered, shrinking in on himself. "I-i didn't...mean to....?" He offered, a little afraid of the tone in the other's voice.

Sighing, Seth added to his previous question. "Do you intend to keep it there? Do you think these kind of actions are how I've kept this place clean? Are you trying to disrespect my home?" His voice rising with each question.

Jayy shook his head, "i...i was going to pick it up... I just.... Never mind..." He mumbled, picking up the shirt and putting it back on as he walked out of the room.

Digging his claws into the wooden bed frame, Seth should've known living with someone wouldn't be easy. Lifting himself off the bed, he followed Jayy. "Hey, did what I said really get to you?"

Jayy turned to him, his lip stuck out in a pout and his thin brows furrowed. "i was just...thinking we were gonna....do stuff and you got all mad about your shirt on the ground..." He turned away. "I was just a little upset that you got so mad." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, I've just kept this place neat for so long, and expect it to stay that way! Clothes shouldn't be thrown onto the floor." Seth argued.

Jayy ignored him and walked away. He wasn't in the mood nor did he have the energy to argue right now, especially over something so trivial. He was hungry and tired and he needed something sweet to eat.

Upset at being ignored, Seth unfurled his massive wings and with a single beat, he was in the air. Getting outside of the house and under the tree, he held on to the largest branch and climbed. Reaching his usual sitting post, Seth picked an apple from the tree, biting into it.

Jayy snorted. "big baby." He mumbled to himself, walking back to the room and laying on the bed. He took off the shirt and folded it, putting it on the nightstand; like the passive aggressive smart ass he is.

Finishing the apple, Seth threw it to fall somewhere into the grass below as he laid back on the larch tree limb. He started to regret his outburst at Jayy when he winced when he brushed his hand against his groin. With a faint blush, Seth decided to relieve the stress as he unzipped his pants, freeing his writhing bulge as he let out a soft moan.

Jayy began feeling a little lonely. "Seeeeeeth," he called out, sitting up. "come baaaaaack" he finished in a sing song voice. He wriggled his shorts down a couple inches.

Jayy's words snatched him out of his daydream and brought him back to the present. Stiffly hurrying to put his member away, Seth sat up. With a well practiced jump and help from his wings, he landed gracefully onto the floor beside Jayy. Deep breaths.

Jayy smiled up at him and laid back. "c'mere~" he cooed, putting his hands behind his head. "i'm sorry about being a little jerk earlier... I'll make it up to you ~" he let his tail brush against the other's leg.

Holding his breath, Seth blinked, confused. "I thought..you were ignoring me. You seemed upset." He did his best to keep his voice even, but found his tail wrapping around Jayy's.

Jayy stood up, pressing himself against the other's broad chest. "i'm not anymore..... Let's make out ~" he purred, pulling him back onto the bed. "i'm more upset that i'm still in heat and I haven't been fucked yet."

Sitting on the edge, Seth cast a worried look at the floor. Gripping the bed sheets tighter, he shifted his gaze back to Jayy. "But I can't.. I can't wear condoms.." Trailing off his sentence, he was slightly embarrassed.

Jayy rolled his eyes. "i'm too underweight...i'm infertile." He said, trying to be reassuring. clinging to Seth's back and smooching his cheek, he added "its okay."

"Underweight.." He echoed, silently promising to nurse his partner back to health one day. Pushing back thoughts of the future, Seth focused on Jayy. His face. His warmth. His eyes.. Seth left the thought as he found himself deeply kissing the other, hand on his cheek.

Jayy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his and around the others neck. he leaned back, trying to pull Seth down on top of him. He moaned quietly into the other's mouth, rocking his narrow hips against the bigger man.

Seth paused his movements in order to get out of his pants off, placing them across the foot post of the bed. Naked save for his burgundy boxers, he carefully leaned over his partner, kissing all of the freckles on Jayy's face.

Jayy giggled and wriggled his shorts off and tossed them on to Seth's discarded trousers, he wore bright pink short briefs under his shorts. He cupped the other's face.


	14. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more nsfw, golly. im changing the rating to M.

Ignoring the unfolded shorts, Seth focused on Jayy's choice of underwear. "Really?" He chuckled low in his throat, pleased with the situation as he gave the pink briefs a light squeeze.

Jayy giggled and put his hands on the other's. "you like 'em?~" he cooed, "they're my favorite ~" he bumped noses with Seth, purring deep in his throat.

With a roll of his eyes, Seth raised his head to plant a warm kiss on Jayy's lips. Guiding Jayy's rear onto his lap, Seth held his partner close as his wings curled around the two; enclosing them in sweet darkness.

Jayy happily straddled Seth's legs. he cracked open an eye as they kissed to admire his companion's wings. He reached out and stroked the leathery webbing between the long, bony digits, and he hummed, content as he wrapped his arms around Seth's neck.

Not expecting the certain sensation from a simple touch from thin fingers, Seth's wing webbing started to glow faintly, giving their tiny space dim lighting of orange yellow and the slight blue. Seth withdrew from the kiss long enough to give an exaggerated sigh, temporarily flicking his head back in disdain.

Jayy blinked, unsure of what he did. "i...i'm sorry!" He stuttered, putting his small hands on the others chest; pouting. "I didn't mean it."

The light slowly faded as Seth's brow furrowed in concentration. Once they were again in complete darkness, he let out a breath. "It's alright, I'm still having a hard time with that..It's harder than it looks.." Seth was glad his blush was lost in the lightlessness, bestowing another sweet kiss onto Jayy. Though he couldn't see the other's features, the omega's scent was strong, and enticed the kiss to go further.

Jayy smiled into the kiss and parted his lips slightly, poking the tips of his forked tongue on the other's lips. His tail wagged behind him and a low purr rumbled in his throat.

Flexing his wings, Seth unfurled and retracted them, freeing the two of their personal shadow. Illuminated by the stars, Seth slowly retreated from the kiss, licking away at the single thread of saliva connecting them. He moved his body lower, looking down at the pink underwear and happily running two fingers along it's front.

Jayy blushed and took a sharp breath in, his bulge wriggled under the others touch. he pet Seth's head, smirking. "wh..what're you doin?"

Perplexed by the movement under the fabric, Seth pulled the pink garment down with quick fingers, surprised to find a tentabulge underneath. His gaze locked on to the wriggling member as he let it wrap around his finger. "You too, huh?" He asked absentmindedly.

The smaller man gasped and moaned softly. "y-yeah...." He squeaked. His budge, smaller than Seth's, tried to get some friction against the other's hand. He bit his lip and gripped the sheets.

Pressing his thumb up from the base, Seth was transfixed. "This is rare.. I've never seen someone else's before.." He thought aloud. Wondering the taste, Seth carefully maneuvered half into his mouth, ceasing it's violent twitching. Tart.

Jayy worried his lip between his teeth to stop from being too loud as his bulge tried to burrow itself deeper into the warm wetness of Seth's mouth and throat. the omega laid back and covered his face with his arms, completely exposing himself to the other. His words, if they could be called that, were muffled behind thin limbs.

He watched every moment Jayy's body made as he smiled at every shiver and whimper. Seth had no trouble taking in the rest of the bulge in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. He wished he could kiss Jayy while he was doing this, but that'll have to wait. With a soft hum from his throat, the man found his mouth slowly filling with genetic secretions. Sucking on the member as he pulled back, he took his time tasting and swallowing the sticky fluids in his mouth.

Jayy pressed his legs against Seth's shoulders and wrapped the rest of his legs around him. no one had ever done anything like what the other dragon was going to him. He hummed contently, squeezing him. "ohhhh godd seeethh..." He moaned from behind his arms.

Pulled by Jayy's smaller yet powerful legs, Seth collided with the squirming tentabulge, and soon felt it prodding at his cheek. With a smile and roll of the eyes, the dread head licked Jayy's length. "I'm glad I could make you feel this way." He whispered, planting kisses along the base.

Freed from the other's legs, Seth quirked a brow and raised his head. "I thought you were enjoying yourself, were you not?" He joked before he gave the tentabulge a sloppy wet kiss.

Jayy gasped and tossed his head back. He pouted and looked down at the other. "but I wanna make out mmooooreee" he whined, maneuvering his crotch away from Seth by laying down in his stomach facing him.

Smirking, Seth sat back from Jayy's legs and slid his boxers down his legs, unveiling a teal bulge noticeably larger than Jayy's. "We can multitask." He cooed, pulling his dreads back into a ponytail.

Jayy froze for a moment and admired the writhing appendage. He stared for a moment before blinking and looking up at the other. "I'm sorry.... what?" He sat up, brushing some hair out of his face, his cheeks still quite pink.

Seth chuckled, carefully positioning himself between Jayy's legs as he leaned over him. Stopping himself, he looked into the other's eyes that shone as bright as the stars. "I..uhm, you, can I?" He muttered.

Jayy wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and smiled warmly. "of course ~" he purred, nuzzling into his neck.


	15. The Boundaries

Giving a reassuring nod to his partner, Seth lowered himself closer to Jayys body. He shivered as their bulges intertwined shortly before his' entered Jayy's narrow hole with little resistance. Seth let out a hissing breath as he felt the wet heat of the smaller dragon.

Jayy bit his lip and squeezed the other. Their bodies were flush and Jayy squeaked a little at the intrusion; it was a whole new feeling than what hes experienced before. It took him a moment to get used to the other and he sighed once he did, pressing his cheek against the other's.

When the whimpers ceased, Seth took it as an approval to continue. He constantly reminded himself to be careful when it came to the man's small frame. Pressing himself further into Jayy, Seth released a breath of smoke, temporarily filling the air with the scent of burning charcoal. Tilting the other's head into a kiss, Seth instinctively bucked his hips in attempt to shift deeper into the moist hole.

Jayy gasped and moaned with the others movements into the other's mouth. He'd become accustomed to being vocal. he wrapped his legs around the other's hips and he dug his fingernails into the skin on his back.

Seth winced as he felt a sharp pain where smaller hands were. Honestly, the nails in his back couldn't compare to the feeling of being inside Jayys tight nook. Seth's pace quickened as his kisses deepened, bulge feeling along the inside of his body.

Jayy quietly moaned and whimpered, clinging tight to the other. But when he started to hit the right spot, Jayy threw his head back against the bed and let out a loud moan and a string of garbled curses; praising and encouraging the larger man.

Aware of the sensitive spot, Seth pulled out and felt the sting of the cold air against his member as he separated the kiss. Wasting no time, he lifted Jayys legs and placed one on each of his shoulders. "In my mouth." He panted huskily before suckling on the wet nook, doing his best to hit the spot with his tongue.

Jayy gasped at the sudden change of positions and he gripped the sheets. His bulge wriggled and writhed, rubbing itself on Seth's face. "s-se-ahh~" he panted, not being able to finish a thought as Seth raided his inside with his tongue.

Further aroused by the bulge, Seth squeezed his own between his legs, moaning into Jayys slit. Hearing the other's voice, Seth growled low and stuffed his mouth into Jayy as he came, coating the once clean sheets with teal liquid.

Jayy bit his lip and came with the other, covering his face with his hands as Seth's face and his own lower stomach was covered in lavender ooze. He panted and his once tense body relaxed with his orgasm. He was nervous, at first to uncover his face.

Seth blissfully swallowed large amounts of his lover's material as they orgasmed. After having licked Jayys legs clean, he lowered his legs back onto the bed before sitting to catch his breath.

Jayy laid limply as he panted; his arms hiding his face. He eventually sat up and looked at the other, and giggled at the color dripping from his chin.

Licking the sticky fluid from his fingers, Seth smiled at his lover. As a large pair of wings unfurled from behind him. "I'm into that." He chuckled, lying on his stomach next to Jayy. As he steadily stared at the wooden wall, his wings sprawled across the bed, easily covering Jayys torso before they ended touching the floor some feet away from the bed.

Jayy rolled onto his stomach and purred. He inched closer to the other and kissed his shoulder and neck, trying to persuade him to snuggle. "that was so great...I've never felt so good..."

Neatly folding In his left wing to give Jayy space, he looked over to him. "Even if you want to go again, It'd be best if you waited a while, let your body adjust." With a kiss to his lover's forehead, Seth turned on his side, facing away from the other person as his wing hung nimbly over the side of the bed.

Jayy pouted and became the big spoon. "I just wanna cuddle, you ass." He said, tail flopping over the other's leg. "just hold me? Please...".he mumbled sadly, resting his forehead on his lover's back.

Seth slowly unfolded his right wing, pushing away the person attached to him. "I'm not really..into that, Jayy." As his wing served as a sort of barrier between them, he hummed a sweet tune as he closed his eyes.

Jayy frowned, definitely disappointed and a little hurt. he turned so his back was facing the other and he pouted. He wrapped his skinny arms around himself in a futile attempt to keep warm.

Making a face, Seth picked up his partner's legs and put them under the warm tribal patterned covers. Pulling it over himself as well, he edged closer to Jayy until he could feel his heat radiating off of him. "But no hugging." Seth ordered as he closed his eyes once again.

Jayy rolled his eyes and ignored the other. he pouted until he fell asleep, hugging his pillow because he couldn't hug his lover.

Opening his eyes, Seth promptly kicked the other off of the bed, dragging the blanket with them. Flopping over to his back, the dread head peacefully sprawled his wings fully, taking up the bed space. "You earned that."

Jayy woke up when his face made contact with the floor. He sat up and glared at the other. "What'd I do?!" He demanded, wrapping himself in the blanket.

Sighing, Seth felt around the floor until he found the large bundle of blanket with his elongated tail. After wrapping around what he assumed to be Jayy, he used his strength to lift and place him on top of his chest. "Only for tonight." He breathed.

Sunny: "no!" Jayy snapped, pulling away. "you ruined it, dick!" He stood and pulled on his underwear then his shorts before leaving the room. He stood at the balcony, leaning over the edge, looking down at the ground far below

Seth let the smoke pile in his lungs before he exhaled his frustration. Picking up the blanket off the floor, he knew that it was in serious need of washing. Snugging it tightly around himself, he breathed in the scent of their love. "I'll let him cool down.." He whispered before trailing off to sleep. He'll wash it tomorrow.


	16. The Monster

Jayy didn't go back for hours. when he did he tried not to wake Seth as he quietly laid on the far side of the bed. His eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying.

Seth stretched, folded in his wings and turned to face the back of his friend. "Hey, where were you?" He asked, alarmed. "I didn't think you would be gone for so long."

He was silent at first; he gripped his arms and sighed. "i...i think I want to go back to the city..." He mumbled, not looking at the other.

With a sharp intake of breath, Seth froze. He honestly didn't expect this to happen, especially not so soon. He sat up and tossed the covers off of himself. "Alright. We'll leave at sundown." He made his way to the center of the floor as he unleashed his wings; dragging him into the air where he climbed to his favorite branch.

Seth's reaction made Jayy more upset. "no...."he mumbled and buried his face in the blanket. "I don't...." he wanted Seth to oppose, or at least ask why. He was sure Seth disliked him. He sat up and stood under the tree; under Seth. "hey!" he called, wiping his eyes.

As he surrounded himself inside a wall of black smoke, Seth could see nothing more than silhouettes against the moonlight. Seth didn't bother to look down when he heard the other man call out, he was busy with the details and patterns in a leaf. He didn't know what he was feeling.

"seeeth!!" He called, voice cracking and his tail lashing. "why don't you care?!" He demanded, a tear rolling down his cheek. "tell me!" He screamed before burying his face in his hands.

Angry with himself and the other, Seth leaped from his perch to land in front of Jayy. He grit his teeth as he grabbed his small arm. "I'm taking you to the city tonight. Let's go." He growled, pulling them towards the exit.

Jayy struggled against the other. "no!!! I don't want to go back!!! I want to stay!!!" He pleaded between sobs. He dug his heels and tried in vain to pry the other's hand off his arm. "Seth please I want to stay with you!!!" tears were pouring out of his eyes and dripping off his chin.

"Stop lying, you don't want to be here and you know it. You don't..want to be with me so you're getting what you wanted." His grip on Jayy's arm loosened, but didn't falter as he kept pulling him away from his home.

Jayy sobbed harder, "no I want to stay!! Please he'll do horrible things to me!!! H-he'll make me fight!!!" He sobbed. He then grabbed the other's arm. "Seth, don't make me go!! I love you!!" He cried, digging his nails into the other's flesh.

Snarling, Seth let go of his arm and turned away."You can defend yourself, and you don't love me. Why don't you just go..?" His expression softened into one of pain. "You don't Need me."

Jayy stood there, shivering both from the cold and his current emotional status. "yes I do!! Please Seth i....I said that I wanted to go back because I didn't think you loved me back..." He managed to get out before sobbing uncontrollably. "I just want to stay here with you!!"

Seth ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. "Yes, I do love you but you need to calm down!" Black smoke flew from his mouth with each word. "You can't just run off when you're upset, what if you lead someone here? What if you put us in danger?If you go out on your own there's no way I can protect you!" Seth ended in a scream as he studied Jayy's face.

Jayy cowered away from the other, taking a step back. "i...i wont go out anymore..." He whimpered. "i...I'll stay in. I... I won't cause any trouble..." He stuttered, wrapping his arms around himself. "j...just let me stay... Please...." His eyes were cast down, his chin tucked into his chest. "I don't wanna go back..." He whispered, hugging himself tighter.

"You're not a dog I keep locked up, you don't have to stay in the house. Just.." He growled, more to himself than Jayy as he let out a strained groan. "Just don't go past the waterfall and tell me when you head out." He hissed through his teeth, trying to get the smoke under control.

Jayy nodded silently. Standing straight and raising his arms for a hug. "i...Ill be good... I promise." He said, forcing a small smile.

Seth felt lightheaded as he grabbed Jayy's wrist and pulled him forward into his kiss. A trickle of smoke sprinkled into the other's mouth, but Seth thought it was alright. He lazily slid his hands around the 

Jayy was beginning to get used to the smoke as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. the smaller dragon arched his back and pressed his chest into Seth. he broke the kiss to rest his forehead on the larger man's and smile. "let's go back in, i'm cold." He complained.

Humming a tune, Seth swung his head down so his mouth could connect with Jayy's once more. Tracing his freckled jawline with his fingers, Seth licked and toyed the other's tongue with his. The lingering smoke started to trail away into the cold night air.

Jayy giggled and turned his head away, breaking the kiss again. "seriously seth, i'm cold." He mumbled, pulling away and walking back towards the house, holding himself. The thin boy was visibly shivering as he made his way back to the room.

Lips pulled back into a snarl and eyes shown their bright yellow against the darkness, Seth slowly followed Jayy. Hands clenching and unclenching into fists, anger boiling inside of him despite his better judgement. "Alright." He hissed through a clenched jaw, picking up the pace.

Jayy snuggled into the bed, purring as he wrapped himself in the blanket. "okay ~" he cooed, "c'mere~" he sat up and stuck his tongue out towards Seth, wiggling it playfully.

Seth's instinctive attitude quickly changed after entering the home, thick with the scent of herbs. Rubbing his dilated eyes, he dragged his naked body back to bed and under the covers. "Alright.." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes.

Jayy smiled and snuggled up to Seth before realizing what he did. He then scooted away, "sorry." He mumbled before rolling over and hugging a pillow.

Reaching over the other person, Seth felt around before taking hold of Jayy's hand before falling into an unusually deep sleep.

Feeling the other's fingers wrap around his hand warmed his heart before he fell asleep.


	17. The Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally

Feeling the other's fingers wrap around his hand warmed his heart before he fell asleep.  
The next morning, Jayy woke up startled and afraid; he forgot where he was and he sat up, looking around.

Seth was dancing in the middle of the floor, silence save for a low country tune from a red radio on the long dresser. Noticing the sound of ruffling sheets, he spun on his heel and faced Jayy. "Good sun up, Jayy!" He beamed as he wore nothing but shorts and a towel; dreads pulled back in a high ponytail.

It took Jayy a moment, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, to understand what he was looking at. Once he remembered that he was at Seth's house, Jayy relaxed and laid back down. "hey." He mumbled, curling in on himself, his tail flopped off the bed.

Seth noticed Jayy's disdain before he started doing his stretches. "What's wrong? Worrying isn't good for the soul or your heart." He asked as he did a split, legs in either direction as he bent his torso to hold onto his left foot.

"'m tired..."he mumbled, snuggling his face into Seth's pillow. "an' I need a shower." He yawned and stretched his arms and legs out.

After he switched to the right foot, Seth let out a hum. "Alright, we'll go to the waterfall then!" He smiled cheerfully. "I was going to try to get you there today anyway." He rose from his stretch and walked to the edge of the bed, watching Jayy.

Jayy sat up with a groggy look on his face. He mumbled something incoherent as he stood. "okay."

Once the pair reached the waterfall where the bridge met the ground, they stopped. "You can just jump in! The water's fresh and nothing'll bite you. See you down!" Seth clutched onto his red radio that he refused to leave at home, freed his wings, and glided down to a strip of land beside the falls. Securing his radio in a spot away from the spray, he looked back up to see if Jayy had jumped yet.

Jayy was nervous about jumping. He was borderline afraid of heights ever since he lost his wings. "uuuumm...." He yelled down to his partner. "I'll find another way down!!" He stepped away from the edge.

His mouth formed a line as Seth thought about the irony of Jayy's action, being a dragon. He looked down at the water and sighed as he thought *Who am I to judge.* He decided to spend the time tuning the radio instead.

Jayy eventually climbed down to the land Seth was at. "hey!" He panted, smile on his face. "I made it!" He said proudly.

Seth greeted Jayy with a wave as a soft melody filled the air. He was sitting on the edge with his legs in the water. "Do you like it?" He pointed to the radio with his thumb. "It's funny, the title is 'I love you more than you will ever know' and I..Uh..I think it's nice." He hesitated. "Not that, I mean anything by it, it just, the water's really clear we should get in." Before the sentence fell out his mouth, Seth was treading water with a splash.

Jayy giggled as he undressed. "oh really?" He teased as he eased himself into the water, sighing contently.

Despite the awkward change of topic, Seth knew he had a point. Looking down, he could see his body distorted by the water, as well as the walls of rock that seemed to go down endlessly. The only thing that he couldn't see, was the bottom. Seth spent many days diving in hopes of touching the ground, but to no avail. Snapping out of his thoughts, he replies with a distant "Yeah." and takes his focus off of the water. Swimming over to Jayy, he handed him a bar of soap from his shorts pocket.

Jayy took it and started to lather up, humming to the tune of the radio. He was sitting on a rock jutting out of the wall, just under the water's surface.

Paddling to the base of the water fall, Seth sat on a rock directly beneath it. He enjoyed these moments the most: rushing water surrounding him, drowning out the rest of the world. It reminded him of the solitary life he's so use to living.

Jayy slid off the rock and plunged into the water, rinsing the water off of himself. He stayed under the water for several minutes; wondering if Seth thought he was a coward for climbing down instead of jumping into the water.

 

After washing the last of the suds off his body, Seth treaded over to rocks that were constantly caught in the mist, causing them to be heavily covered in moss. With a thick claw protruding from his pointer finger, he started to carefully free the moss from the stone and put it in his pocket as he zipped it up underwater to make sure it wouldn't float away.

Jayy resurfaced, but he had a different look in his eye, his pupils thin. He swam over to the other, hardly making a ripple.

Seth turned to face Jayy and smiled. With a wave, he held up the moss in his hand. "I can make some clothes for us if I gather enough. Want to help finding some? It's really easy, just make sure you peel it off in big pieces; they should be at least the size of your hand." He flashed his teeth with a wider smile, trying to make up for his previous behavior.

Jayy growled low in his throat, sitting up. He came close to Seth, almost touching noses. "No, I don't wanna." He snorted, running his hands along the other's chest. "Fuck the moss."

Seth frowned, confused. "But moss is really nice when making clothes, I mean, the sewing would take a while, but you can leave that part to me. I was actually thinking of making something more light weight and nimble for you, though. It would be perfect to wear when I'm training you in the ways of the forest!" He babbled, going on about how he'll make Jayy whatever outfits he'd like and what they'd do in them. Seth couldn't hide his blush as he talked about some of his few passions.

Jayy frowned and put his finger to Seth's lips, shushing him. "Shut up." He mumbled as he roughly grabbed the back of the other's head and kissed him, biting his lips.

He took on a confused look as their lips were brought together. Jayy had been so upset earlier. Is this a reward for Seth's change of attitude? He talks so angrily but shows affection at the same time. He's starting to remind him "Of myself." Seth sputtered before pulling back from the kiss and nearly drowning. "Are you feeling alright?" He questioned, cupping Jayy's cheek in his palm.

Jayy growled softly, leaning back closer to his face. "I feel fine." He said, smacking his hand away. "kiss me you fuck."

Seth hazardly met their lips together, taking mind of his mental note to be more gentle towards Jayy. He pecked sweet kisses along his lips and jawline while trying to stay afloat.

Jayy had a low rumble in his throat as he bit and licked the other's face. He pulled away suddenly, swimming away to crawl out of the water.

When Seth couldn't make heads or tails of the other's actions, he stared at Jayy, hoping that his thoughts on the cause of this aren't accurate. "What's the matter?" He leaned closer for emphasis on this phrase.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." He crawled out, shaking the water off of him. He didn't bother with his clothes. "Let's go."

Seth paddled to shore before gathering his radio in his arms and leaping upwards with a gust of wind. His wings carried him to the opening where he had jumped from. Folding back his wings in confusion, Seth waited for Jayy to join him.

Jayy scowled and climbed up. He grabbed the other's arm, pulling him down to eye level. "We're leaving. Now."

Seth blinked at him. Was this payback for what he had done before? It really came out the blue, though.. "Where are we leaving to?" Seth said as he stood to full height, his defiant nature getting the better of him.

"Home." He snorted, holding the other's wrist and pulling him back towards the house, his tail lashing.

Seth breathed out a puff of smoke from the unwarranted contact. "There's something wrong with you, Jayy." His tone took a sharp decline as he balled his hand into a fist. He assumed the the woods had been getting to Jayy's head, rekindling burned-out instincts he long forgot.

Jayy grumbled at him, "isn't that what you wanted, though?" He deadpanned, stepping closer to him and putting his small hands on the other's chest. "To be feral like you?"

Seth gave Jayy a look that one would give to a troubled little sibling; kind but firm. "I don't want you to lose yourself. We can take a trip to the city after I put my things down at the house."

Jayy shook his head defiantly. "No! I don't want to go back to that dammed city!" He took a few steps back, his body language similar to that of a scared animal. "You can't make me!"

Seth held up his hands as he closed his eyes trustingly. He used a calm, quiet voice. "It's just a visit, it'll be alright, we just need to get you back to yourself." He took a few steps closer when he opened his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Jayy was gone. Nowhere in sight.  
The golden dragon had darted into the unfamiliar woods, running as fast as he could.


	18. The Attire

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He thought he could trust him, but more importantly: he thought they were over shit shit. Hands placed the radio on the ground and tied his dreads back. "Jayy Come On!" He yelled as he started following the man's scent through the forest. Seth assumed he wouldn't get so far, Jayy may have been younger but he was nowhere near as nimble.

Jayy kept running as fast as he could. He didn't know to where all he wanted to do was stay in the forest. He never wanted to go back to the city, too many bad memories and enemies there.

Smoke trailed behind him from his mouth when he thought about the punishment he'd have to give for this. What the hell had gotten into him? "Jayy! Alright we wont go back to the humans!" He yelled as he sprinted over a fallen tree. The moss was soft and cool beneath his feet, which only lightened his mood slightly.

Jayy stopped and hid inside a hollow tree. He panted as he slid down and sat, hugging his knees. He wondered what the other would do to him once he found him.

Seth wanted to get back home, but he was more concerned about Jayy's current state. He slowed his pace and became careful of the steps he took. "Jayyme, come on, it's safe with me." He urged. Smoke clouded his vision as he started to rely mainly on smell.

Jayy smelled his smoke and hugged his legs tighter. "U... um..." he mumbled, tail wiggling nervously. "I... I'm sorry..." he said, having had come back to his senses.

Having located where Jayy was located, Seth faced is general direction. "It's alright, let's just go back to the house now." Without hesitation, he turned and began walking back home, expecting Jayy to follow. His steps were unsteady.

Jayy stood and trotted over to Seth and falling in step with him. "You're.... you're not mad at me?" He asked timidly.

Seth slowly shook his head and glanced toward Jayy. "You remember the way home, right? Can you pick up the radio and I'll meet you there?" His voice was quiet.

Jayy stopped and nodded. "Y... yeah!" He said, turning and going back to the spot where Seth left the radio. He picked it up and slowly made his way back to the house.

Seth stomped his foot to the ground as a giant black cloud appeared from under him in an instant. A quickly fading trail was all that remained as he flew upwards at high speed to their house. He landed on the bed on his back with a thud from a somewhat-crash landing from the sky. His deep brown scales on his tail glistened in the unfiltered sunlight. Wings fully stretched out behind him, he inhaled the scent of the herbs in the air.

Jayy eventually arrived; tired. He silently entered the house and looked around for Seth. "I got the radiooooo." He tried to stay up beat but he was tired and in a strange mood.

Seth curled his wings around himself, forming a leathery cocoon that encased him in darkness. "Set it on the counter." His voice was muffled and tight. "Come here." His tail flicked once as an inviting gesture before settling back on the ground.

Jayy complied, gently placing the object on the counter and slowly trudging over to Seth. He was a little scared of what was going to happen, but then again, he was too tired to care.

Jayy complied, gently placing the object on the counter and slowly trudging over to Seth. He was a little scared of what was going to happen, but then again, he was too tired to care.

Seth reached out his hand, arm extending from the winged enclosure. He didn't need to see Jayy's wrist as he pulled him in with him, only opening his wings for a second to engulf them together. Once their bodies were flush together, Seth whispered as their combined heat made the small area quickly grow hot. "You're in love with a monster"

Jayy gasped once he was yanked down into his lap. To make himself more comfortable, he straddled Seth's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against the other man's, "monsters deserve each other."

With a frustrated noise, Seth shook his head slightly. "You're not a monster." He disagreed. "Not even close." He untangled his wings and let them open, smelling the cool air as he laid back onto the bed.

Jayy stayed sitting up, his hands trailing down the other's chest as he laid down. "I've killed people. A lot of people." He deadpanned, the tip of his chubby tail twitching in frustration.

Seth shot up, nearly knocking the other over in the process. "What!?" He yelled, feeling as if he'd pierce his own eardrums if he said it any higher. "You talk as if it's something to be proud of!" He growled, showing his fangs.

Jayy's eyes went wide and he raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "N-No!!! I d-didn't want to!" He stuttered, biting his lip. "I...h.. HE made me do it!! He... he did such awful things to me if I lost the fights!" He cried, tears staying to form in his eyes.

Seth squinted quizzically as he leaned in closer to Jayy. "Who is he? And I want the full story.." The last word hung in the air as his teeth returned to their normal state. Non-ferals weren't known to kill, though he had never hung around one long enough to find out.

Jayy squirmed uncomfortably, looking away from Seth's eyes. "M... my boss.. master I suppose." He mumbled, "he made me fight and if I lost..." he trailed off, not wanting to continue with the explication.

Seth rubbed his scarred jawline as he waited for Jayy to continue. His expression softened after he heard the information, but begun to grow troubled about the concept of people harboring dragons for non-traditional fighting and combat. "Go on.."

The smaller man cringed at the memories. "He... He'd do terrible things to me...." he mumbled, looking at Seth with sad eyes.

Seth nodded and waited for Jayy to continue. He knew that it was a sensitive subject, but It was about time he was told the details.

Jayy shifted uncomfortably, "h... he would stop feeding me a...and he'd beat me a...an...and..." he stuttered, his eyes starting to flood with tears. "He'd... take advantage of... of my body..." he finally mumbled, waiting for Seth to scold him or call him names.

Seth watched Jayy for a moment, studying his actions and face. After a moment, he gathered the blanket and wrapped it around the freckled man as he laid them down together. "Let's have a midday rest, it'll clear the troubled thoughts." He finally realized that he had forgotten to wash the dirty sheets, shrugged, and decided to clean them when they wake.

Jayy sniffled and nodded, burying himself in Seth's chest. He pressed himself as close to the other as much as possible, their bodies flush.

Seth closed his eyes as he watched with his ears, hearing Jayy's hushed whimpers slow and eventually cease. He wasn't quite tired, but decided to rest despite the fact. "Sweet dreams." Seth whispered as his voice trailed him off into a peaceful sleep.

Jayy stayed awake, listening to the sound of the other's breathing and heart beat.  
+~+~+  
"Get up, the peak of moon isn't far from now." Seth yawned as he prodded at Jayy's unmoving form. A black tailored suit adorned his built frame as his dreads were freshly washed and pulled into a neat ponytail. "We're going somewhere."

Jayy yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Nngghh... where?" He asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "And... what's with the suit?"

"It's a surprise." Seth smiled as he clipped on a neat tie. He reached inside a half-closed drawer to pull out black glasses. "How long will it take for you to be ready to go?" He questioned after placing them on his face. He knew his facial scars would be a slight problem, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Jayy sighed and itched his head. "Um... won't I be under dressed?" He asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

Seth raised a brow at Jayy. "Do you have anything better to change into? If so, then by all means, change into the attire." He recovered a shard of glass and treated it as a pocket mirror while he ran his fingers across the large scars on his face. "Do you know anything that would cover this up? It's alright if we don't have it, that's not an issue." He turned to face Jayy and watched him expectantly.

Jayy blinked at Seth, very confused. "Um. I didn't pack anything!" He said, standing. "Is this a dream?!"


End file.
